


Saving General Washington

by Catharineshistorics



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - American Revolution, American Revolution, Fanfiction, Inspired by Hamilton, Other, Turn Washington, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharineshistorics/pseuds/Catharineshistorics
Summary: During a battle with the British George Washington takes a hard hit to the head knocking him unconscious. The British get their hands on him planning to get all the information they can from Washington before they schedule his execution. But they soon learn that Washington remembers nothing, and still believes they are in the 7 Year War. Due to this Washington returns and starts fighting for the British. He quickly became one of the most useful soldiers during the Revolutionary War. Why? Because the soldiers who used to fight at Washington’s side can't harm him. But he is not afraid to hurt them. Things are beginning to look up to the British side. Washington’s soldiers must make him remember fast before he and America are lost for good.
Kudos: 15





	Saving General Washington

Washington growls as his sword collides with that of the British soldier before him. “Stand down Captain! You cannot win this battle! Retreat before you lose more men!”  
The captain snorts in amusement. He moves swiftly and slices George in the side forcing the general to take a couple steps back. “Please. I think you should be looking at your own men Georgie! They aren’t looking too hot!”  
George growls turning to look at his own men before shaking his head in disgust. “Oh shush! My men are fine! You are just trying to distract me!”  
“Perhaps. But I promise. That will change.” He growls. He cuts the general’s arm. “So? Let us see. Who will win?”  
Washington sliced the man across the stomach smirking. “Please. I will not lose to you. We will not lose to the British.”  
The man raised his eyebrow. And a sick smirk suddenly crosses his face. “You used to fight for us. Don’t you miss it? Surely you do.”  
Washington glares, and cuts the man in the shoulder causing him to drop his sword.  
“See? I shall not lose to you. I can promise you that much.” Washington chuckled stepping forward. The man scrambles backwards, but he was not fast enough. Washington thrust his sword downwards.  
However, his sword never makes contact, as a sword suddenly makes contact with his own head, sending a wave of pain over the general as he crashed to the ground. 

11 hours later

Washington frowns as the world spun around him at a surprising speed. He groans as he slowly lifts his head letting it fall backwards, his eyes still squeezed shut.  
“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?” He calls softly. He tried to stand up, but found he couldn’t. He was chained against the wall by his hands and legs causing him to growl.  
“Ah. General Washington. I see you are awake. What a pleasure.” The man who entered smirked, causing Washington to frown, his face painted in confusion.  
“General Washington? General? No sir you must be mistaken. I always wanted to be a general. Yet, that is not my rank. Are you alright?” Washington asked, tilting his head to the side. There was a small smile on his face as he spoke to the man.  
“Sir? Why am I chained up? Did I do something wrong? I do not recall doing anything wrong. But yet I must have.” He whispers. Washington closed his eyes trying to remember, but he couldn’t. Anytime he attempted to remember his head would pound awfully causing him to groan in agony again. “Sir? The Battle of Jumonville Glen? Did something go wrong?” He whispers, causing the general’s eyes to widen in shock and confusion.  
George Washington’s mind was still locked way back in the year 1754. This would be fun.


End file.
